Duo's Duo
by Rini1
Summary: Few years in the future no wars going on, and now Duo has to decide what he is going to do, and want... take a hint from the title
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing, if I did I wouldn't live in this house ne? Though other characters outside of Gundam are mine. I'm just good like that  
  
Warnings: Lime (maybe -ish) OOC, rape, angst**  
  
Duo pulled on his jet-black hat as soft rains descended upon him. He was all ready drenched, but it didn't bother him. He sighed, as he kicked a rock across the street.  
He loved the rain. To him he felt as he could wash all the blood off his hands. A small smile crossed him face. Not one of those fake ones, `the jester' always wears.  
People passed by, how he envied them. Not having to worry about, well not like him. The war was over, sure, but the pain was still there. He couldn't live another life, without the pain, and guilt. Why couldn't he just be able to have a real life, maybe even a girlfriend. He always wanted a family, but he couldn't... He couldn't answer all the questions asked it was just too complicated. "Ah, here we are..." He said as the man approached his apartment.  
Opening the door, he enterer the room. Shaking his head, as little water droplets splattered the walls. Then he kicked off his shoes, and crashed onto the couch. He had graduated for high school today, so now to face the real world. He laughed, or at least that's what Heero says to do.  
Over the time the war was on, all the gundam pilots became close friends, well sorta. Now after the war, they still were and lived in the same apartment complex. Hearing a knock on the door Wufei walked in. "Kon'nichi wa Maxwell. So, how is it to be out of school?"  
"Hiya, actually, I think I may miss school." Wufei raised an eyebrow, "Yea, like all my friends, well what few I had, but still. I'm not sure what I want to do now. A war isn't planned for anytime soon. Though I always wanted to have a family, but I doubt I'll have one..." Slapping his forehead, he blushed and smiled, "Sheash, I can't believe I just told you that." Wufei just shrugged and grabbed a soda from the fridge. Struggling to pop the top, he took out a small knife and stabbed the top. As the soda exploded in his face, Duo nearly fell on the floor trying not to laugh. Wufei just sat there, and tried to pick up his broken pride. "Of all the things they didn't change over time, why could the not have invented an easier way to open a drink without it exploding on you. Sorry Maxwell, I would love to stay and chat, but I feel as if I could stick to anything, damn sticky sodas sometimes I don't think caffeine is worth it. I also want to get out of here before you turn that  
camera of yours on." He said, pointing to a video camera in the corner. Duo nodded his head, and squeaked a goodbye still trying not to laugh. Trying not to blush, the Chinese left the home.  
As he did Duo fell off his couch laughing, "Ow! Ow! Cramp... cramp... no more... laughing." He dragged himself over to the camera, and forced himself to stand up. Switching the button to `off' he took out the tape. "The guy should know by now, not to underestimate Shinigami. I always leave this thing on, maybe if some chick thief breaks in, at least I could see her on the tape." Laughing more, he put the tape in a cabinet, replacing the camera with a new one. Hey, I can always use it for blackmail. Come to think of it, I'll keep it for a depressing day. Opening the fridge, he popped his head in to find something to eat. Laughing some more, when he grabbed another soda and a slice of yesterday's pizza.  
Turning on the TV the American sat down with a slight whine. "What is the point of watching the news? By the time they tell you on the TV you could have already have blown up or something." No new real news, he flipped the TV off and yawned lazily. Lying back on the couch, Duo decided to take a nap. "Nothing else to do..." he mumbled, as he drifted off.  
  
******************  
  
Duo awoke the next morning from a light, annoying tap on his nose. Moaning, "Stop, you're going to make me..." sneezing he opened his eyes, "sneeze." He looked up into a pair of blue eyes. Moaning again, Duo rolled over. But Heero went around the couch and pushed Duo out onto the reclining part of the couch. The couch couldn't hold his weight and started to tip. Duo yelled and jumped off. Anger filled his eyes, "WHA-! What do you want? We don't have school anymore; I can actually sleep for once. Leave... me... alone." He said slowly. Heero gave him his unusually smirk, "You need a job, can't have a friend who ends up having to live with me. Someone as annoying as you, I wouldn't be able to stand it." Duo pouted a little more, and made sure that his bottom lips was sticking out as far as it could to show he was pouting, as he rebraided his hair. "Well aren't you a caring friend, at least you could have come later..."  
"Duo, it's two in the afternoon."  
Putting up a finger to reply, the American shut his mouth again. He mumbled under his breath, and went into his room to get some clean close. Pulling out a drawer he threw a shirt, pair of socks, and boxers onto his bed. "Hey Heero, have you seen my shoes!" He yelled threw the closed the door. Hearing an annoyed sigh, "There out here, baka!"  
"Arigatou Heero-Chan. Be out in a sec..."  
Putting on his shirt, boxers, and socks, he looked around. "Pants, pants, need my pants. Ah, in the wash..." He muttered. Opening his door, he backed up and started to run down the hall. Reaching the tiled floor he slid across it, and into the laundry room. Heero turned to see a flash of colors flying into the laundry room, and hear a thump followed by a painful yelp. Getting up he popped his head into the room. There was Duo flipped over the washer with his braid over his head. Looking over his shoulder he put a foolish grin on his face, "Oi, Heero! I found my pants."  
"Well then, put them on mister hot pants, and lets get out of here." Heero scoffed.  
Duo slid off the washer and pulled on his pants, "Actually I wonder what people would thing if I went out in my boxers..."  
"DUO!" Scratching his head his entered the living room and flipped on his camera, " Oh it's already on, well then I should maybe sent that tape to funniest videos. Naa... all right, all right I'm coming I'm coming. Seash, you really need to loosen up Heero-Chan."  
Turning from the door, Heero glared at him, "Don't call me that."  
Laughing Duo followed after him. "Heero-Chan, Heero-Chan, Heero..." THWAP. "Ow! My nose, ok Heero you made your point." He swore he heard a chuckle from the Japanese, while he was rubbing his nose. He again stuck out his bottom lip. Big mistake, one very strong hand took advantage and grabbed hold. Duo was starting to be pulled down the hall by his lip. "AUGH! Heero, letgo lego, I'll walk... I'll walk..." Heero let go at the end of the hall, and waited until Duo tried unsuccessfully to somehow kiss his bottom lip. "Great first the nose then the lip... I'm going to turn into a bruise by the end of my life, if I keep this friendship up like this." Heero gave him a threatening look, which left Duo to start running down the first flight of stairs, as the Japanese followed behind.  
Finally, the two pilots went down the stairs of the complex and into the city. Heero was actually talking a little, about what kind of job he was looking for, Duo looked around the city. Boring, boring, Heero I really, really don't care if you would want to be a businessman or a professional stunt devil. Seash! Can this guy get a life, you can get out of high school and at least wait a week to get a job. Maybe I can get one at the mall, so I can check out chick and get paid for something at the same time. A smack on the back of his head choked him out of thoughts. "Wha..." Duo looked around to see Heero standing there glaring at him. "I figured that you would want a job at the mall, I'll look for mine later, I'll try to help you look for one. So, you will maybe actually get a job..." Duo gasped and put his hand to his chest, "Me not get a job, what kind of bum do you think I am?" He said with a hint of sarcasm. A grunt was Heero's only response. Duo hit his forehead,  
"Seash, why do I even bother trying to joke with him. All right all right fine... I'll get a job." The two gundam pilots headed off into the busy outdoor mall...  
Heero at last got Duo a job at some odd store. It sold things from the past who would ever think that someone would have things called CD where they listen to music on. Now disks are the size of your thumb. Heero figured that in a store like this that Duo couldn't get into too much trouble...  
"All right Heero. You made me get a job, now you're going to have to hang out with me the rest of the day. You really need a girlfriend ya know, maybe you'll loosen up some...or maybe not." He said after looking at the man. Heero finally gave into the American's wishes; not wanting to make a seen from the boy's pleads. Duo smiled he loved getting his way, and being annoying at the same time. "All right, lets go shopping, for girls."  
  
******************  
  
Duo was bummed out. Out of all the people in the mall, he couldn't get a date with any of the girls. Why wouldn't someone want to get a date with me? I'm a hottie, sorta, and well hell why not... Drinking his soda, he hung his head. As the two headed back to the apartments, shouts from an alley nearby made them stop.  
There were two people in the alley; one was facedown on the ground the other was kicking the one on the ground. The man was yelling at the one on the ground, "Bitch, I'll teach you to try to cheat me! Come on cry, cry like a baby bitch... you know you want to." The one on the ground struggled to block the blows, and was reaching for something on their back. The person let out a slight moan of pain, but quickly stopped, not to give away their honor.  
"Hey, what the hell are you doing to `em?" Yelled Duo from the street, the man stopped and looked angrily down the alley. "Who the hell are you? Man bug off this don't concern you."  
Duo started down the alley, "Well now it does. Now I suggest that you bug off before me and my friend mess you up." The man snickered and turned back to the person. He kicked the body again, and was getting ready to kick again, Duo pulled out a gun, and coolly pulled back the trigger. He immediately stopped and slowly turned back to Duo. "I told you leave `em alone, or does my gun have to show you how serious I am." He pointed the gun towards the alley, "Now, get your sorry ass out of here." The man glared at him, walking past the braided man. He turned pointing a finger at the body on the ground, "This isn't over bitch, I'll be back. Don't worry, I'll get you!" The man stomped off into the night. The two pilots watched the man leave. Hearing a moan of pain from down the alleyway, Duo returned his attention to the body.  
This is not good, who is it now? The person heard footsteps echo on the wall, and soon saw two sleek black boots in their face. As a hand reached out, they looked down again and quickly picked themselves up. Closing an eye in pain, she ran her hand threw her hair. Keeping her eyes on the ground she backed up, "Um, thanks a lot, I guess. You didn't need to help me though... I could have handled that..." Duo's eyes widened. A girl, why would someone want to do something to a girl? "Yea, sure ya could chick. No prob though, just something I do. You should get that checked out, though, you may have some broken bones..."  
"Yea... yea... whatevea." She turned around and waved her hand, limping away. Duo grabbed her shoulder. In a split second the girl turned around and grabbed two twelve-inch knives from behind her shoulders, which had been hidden under her trench coat. So that's what she was trying to get... Duo thought.  
"What the hell do you want with me, thanks for what you did, but man leave me alone."  
Duo backed off a bit, holding up his hands. "Hey, hey calm down shojo..."  
Heero had been watching from the street, "Duo... come on just leave her alone."  
She nodded her head towards him, "Yea, Duo... listen to your friend, he seems to know a lot." Sliding her knives back into their place, she stormed off. After about five minutes Duo decided to go after her. Heero just shock his head, and when back to his apartment.  
So, I may be annoying, ah well. Heero and the others say that I am, so why not live up to it, ne? She has to be around here somewhere; I just want to find out what happened that's all...  
  
******************  
  
Sitting on a brick stairwell, the girl sighed. Rubbing her ribs she looked around. "How the hell did he find me, I told him I get him his money soon. Damn I am really going to hurt in the morning." She said in a low voice, already seeing bruises form on her arms. "And who the hell was that guy, and why did he help me..." Hearing a noise from the street, she backed up into the shadows. Gazing into the road, she saw him again. Him again, what the... Duo stopped and looked into the shadows, someone was there. She held her breath; he stood there for a moment and continued again. Sighing she slowly stood up, better get home before Cale comes looking for me again. Cautiously heading down the stairs, the girl started off. In an instant someone grabbed her arm, and she swung around. "Gotch ya." She looked at the man; he looked like such a fool, a cute fool, but a fool. "What do you want, man, Duo isn't that your name, anyway leave me alone before I make you a pincushion or  
something."  
Duo smiled, "Hey, hey, take it easy girl I don't want to hurt you. I just want to see what happened, and ask if you are ok..."  
Brushing off his hand, "Yea whaevea I'm all right. And what happened is none of your business, now will you leave me alone I have things to do?"  
"Sure, just tell me one more thing, and then I may leave you alone..."  
"Whatevea I don't care."  
"What's your name? You know mine, but I don't know yours."  
"Is that all, well then, my friends call me Karen Yume, Karen for short. You happy now?"  
Duo slapped his forehead, "Seash it take a lot to just get a name from you. Karen Yume... doesn't that mean..."  
"My friend says it means Sweet Dream... can you leave me alone now."  
Putting a large grin on his face, he offered his hand to her, "Well then my name is Duo Maxwell, I run I hid I do everything but lie, that's me in a nutshell. Anyway um... this may seem a bit too forward but will you go out with me?" She had been staring at his hand wondering how long he was going to ramble on for. Starting to "zone out" he popped that question. Snapping up her head in a flash she stared into his eyes. Duo felt as if he couldn't move. "Boy you have some really cool eyes," he mumbled. She narrowed them, "Why did you just ask me out, you don't even know me?" Forcing a grin still in a trance, "That's why, so maybe I'll get to know you. Please, pretty please with a cherry on top. All I ask is one little date; hell we don't even have to call it a date. We could call it getting dinner, and hanging out with two people of the opposite sex..." Karen looked down and blushed. Running her hand threw her midnight-black hair she took a step back. "Um, sure I guess. But  
there's a slight problem..." Duo looked at her eagerly, "Yea."  
"Um, I'll have to bring my little... sister along. Um, no parents, and I couldn't trust any of the other kid with her, until Todd gets back. She's only four... so if you have a problem with it, then we may have a slight prob..." Holding up his hands and shaking his head, "Say no more, it wouldn't be a problem. I love kids, my friends say its because I still act like one. So we can meet at my place at seven, is seven good for you, `cause if not then we can meet another time..."  
Smiling, "Sevens fine, see ya then." She started off. Shrugging Duo watched her start off. "Hey hold on. We can leave you lil sis with one of my friend. They are very responsible unlike me, and they all live in the same complex, so she'll only be right down the hall. Oh and I live in the 202 complex in the apartments on 31st Street. Don't forget seven o'clock..." He yelled after her. She turned and nodded her head. After she turned the corner Duo yelled and did back flips down to the corner. "Wooohooo! The guys won't believe me, ha I'm going to go wake them up..."  
  
******************  
  
Sprinting up the stairs to his apartment unlocking the door and entered the room. He took his camera and held it close to his face. "Oh my gosh, I got a job and a date in the same day. And a long time ago, they made a movie that was all like this. Why? I don't know, its pretty stupid if you ask me. I saw it in the store I'm working in. Why someone would want to look up someone's nose is beyond me, I don't get it. Ok I'm going to stop this, I think someone is after me, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Putting his camera back, he continued, "Anyway. I got a date" he said with air quotes, " with a girl named Karen Yume. She is like so cool. Lets give her profile, shale we. She has long midnight-back hair, MY color, and about two and a half feet long. Height: About two inches shorter than my 5'4, 5'2 for people who can't subtract. She has cute lil' lips, a lil' nose, and rainbow like eyes. They change colors like those reflector things, so depending on how you looked at them they change.  
Pretty cool... but that's enough on her. Her little sis has to come over though. I'm going to go see if one of the guys will watch her. I'm going to order pizza, and maybe we'll watch a movie..."  
"Duo... what are you doing?" A voice came from the door. Duo got really close to the camera again, "I told you someone is after me it's a monster." He moved out of the camera way, to show Heero standing in the doorway. "OH NO its worse that a monster. IT"S HEERO YUY!"  
"Duo..." Duo backed away from the camera, "Ok, I'm going to turn you off for now, this may get ugly, he's mad, his eyes twitching and this is Heero, ne?" He smiled and flipped off the camera. "Yea, Heero whateya want?"  
"I'll resent what you said but I won't hold it against you... yet. I was just seeing what all went on with that girl..."  
"Karen Yume. That's her name; yea, I got a date with her. She all right, or that's what she said." Duo started into the kitchen. He continued saying something, and when he came back to ask Heero if he could watch her sister, he wasn't there. "Well fine be that way. I'll ask you last then. Who to ask first..." He chewed on the end of his braid, and then smacked his head, "Well duh, Quatre of course. I'll ask him first, then Trowa. Wufei... eh I guess I'll have to ask him. Heero will be last, he'll probably show the kid how to shoot a gun right."  
Heading out the door, he slid down the banister to room 104. He knocked on the door, as it opened the Arabic man smiled, "Hello Duo. You ok?"  
"Yea, yea. I was wondering... I have a date well sorta, tomorrow. And she has a little sister that needs someone to watch her. And I was wondering... could you do it?" Quatre's smile lowered, "Oh I would love to, but I can't. I already made planes to meet with one of my sisters."  
" Auck! Well, thanks anyway, I guess I'll go ask Trowa..."  
"Sorry, but you'll get the same response. Remember he has a performance, and I don't think your date will like it if her sister is around large lions, and not near by."  
Duo sighed and went off. Wufei, Wufei. This is going to take awhile just to get him to believe that I have a date. Now I'm going to have to go all the way up to the fifth floor. Why can't we all be on the second floor, like me? It would take a lot less time to get to a place. After hopping up the flights of stairs, he reached room 505. He laughed; the numbers were so ironic for the pilots... He peaked his head in the door. "Wufei, its me Duo, you there? You know, you should really lock your door, some freak could get in."  
He said as he entered the apartment. Wufei looked up from the couch. "Its people like you that make me want to lock the door. What do you want Maxwell?"  
"I resent that... oh anyway, I got a date..." Wufei looked at him, and behind, "Ok Maxwell, where's your camera. Good joke..."  
"WUFEI! I'm not joking, if you believe me or not I really got a date. So we have one problem..."  
"No one can see her because she's an invisible girl."  
"NO! She has a little sister who needed to be watched. I asked Quatre he couldn't, and Trowa has a performance. So I came to ask you."  
Wufei's smiled seized, "I don't do kids. Even if I did, I have a night class tomorrow. Sorry Maxwell." Well the class is only an hour long, but Maxwell must have had something to drink. Him get a date... sure... Duo went to stick out his lower lip, but remember that morning with Heero. "So that means I have to ask Heero. Seash! This is going to be very, very hard. Thanks a lot Wufei." Duo stormed out the door. Sliding down the banisters, back to the second floor. Why didn't I just ask Heero first? Room 201, right next to mine, but then Heero and kids, um can we say mistake. But I still want this date... Hesitantly he knocked on the door. "Dare desu ka?" came Heero's voice.  
"Me... I have to ask you something, can I come in?" The sound of feet approached the door. Opening it Heero stared at him. "Make it quick."  
"Oy! So when I was talking to you before I had said that I got a date... well we have one problem, she needs a babysitter for her little sister..."  
"Duo, get to the point."  
"Fine, can you be the babysitter. I know you don't like kids, but there isn't anyone else. I really, really like her. Please, please, please..."  
"Stop. Fine..."  
Duo had realized that he had gotten down on his knees; boy was he good at begging. Standing up, "Fine meaning yes, or fine meaning no."  
"Yes. That means I have reason not to go out with Relena, actually you helped me out..."  
Duo gave him a quick hug, "Thank you so much, you're a great friend. She'll be here at seven."  
The American started back to his apartment. "Duo?" He turned back to Heero "Yea?"  
"If you ever do that to me again, I'll have to kill you." Duo laughed, "Ok, just can you kill me after my date, so I can die a happy man."  
He slammed his door before Heero could respond. Merrily he kicked off his boots, and when into his room. After stripping down to his boxers, he jumped onto the soft mattress.  
"Today was a good day for Shinigami, can wait `til... tomorrow " he yawned and fell asleep with a smile on his face.  
  
(Wanna keep reading go on to part 2) 


	2. chapter 2

Duo was braiding his wet hair; he had gotten back from work and decided to take a nice long shower. Looking at the clock it read 6:45. Duo finished braiding his hair before he realized that Karen would be here soon. "Aw shit, I've done it now. He quickly dialed up the pizza place. "Hey... yes its me Duo... yea the regular and step on it... because I have a date... would you stop laughing its true... if you don't stop laughing I won't order from you, and I'm like the only person who does... then how else would you knows its me... oh good point... five minutes good, just leave it on my counter I'll leave the money... thanks Joe... bye." He hung up the phone. Running through the apartment with his towel still wrapped around him, he tried to clean up the place.  
After he examined the room he went to check the clock. But as he did the doorbell rang, OOP's she's here. Wait I need my boxers... Quickly he went into his room and threw on a pair of boxers, as the doorbell rang again. Running to the door, he opened it not just to see Karen and a little girl, but Heero too. "Um hi Duo, Heero came over while I was waiting for you, and sorta told me that he was watching Akima for us, ne?"  
"Yea, if that was fine with you?" She nodded while looking at the ground, her face a light pink. "What's wrong?"  
"Um, Duo... put some pants on... um please." Duo stuck out his tongue, "Neener, come on in take a seat. I'll be right out." Nodding her head again Karen bent down and picked up Akima, "Now be good, Todd will pick you up around nine o'clock. Until then be good for Mr. Yuy."  
"Ok," said a little voice. Giving Karen a hug, she turned to Heero and opened her arms to him. Reluctantly Heero took her in his arms, "Well hello little Miss what is your name?"  
The little girl smiled, "My name's Akima, I four years old." She put up her hand, and Heero gently put down her thumb so only four fingers were up. Turning around and going back to his apartment, the little girl wasn't shy at all and was all right asking a million questions, "Thanks again Heero, a friend of mine will pick her up at nine, so don't try to shoot him or anything." Nodding his head the two went to his apartment. Karen went into Duo's and closed the door behind her.  
  
******************  
  
"Just take a seat on the couch, I'll be out soon. You can hang up your coat behind the door if you want. Man, not again..." A voice came from down the hall. Duo, doing his normal routine, slid cross the hall and into the laundry room. Lucky for him he landed in the laundry basket this time. "Duo, are you ok?" She looked towards the room after handing up her coat.  
"Yea, just getting my pants." He said after walking into the room. "I order us some pizza, I figured that we could hang out here, if you want to..." She smiled, "That would be nice. So I'm close to Akima." Duo sat down beside her, "So you two are really close. That's nice, I never had any brothers or sisters to care for. I always wanted a family of my own... ah well. But um so who was that guy after you for?"  
She raised an eyebrow, "Cale? I had borrowed some money from him, to help out the kids. So he wanted it back, and I didn't have it. So he chased me down, and decided that if I didn't have money to give him, he might as well take a few ribs..."  
"Well did you have them checked out? If not then I'll have to." He replied with a grin. Blushing, "Man you aren't modest at all, are you?" Duo shook his head, "Not at all. So, did you or what?" Karen shrugged and smiled, "Ah but you are modest, how cute. But what about this Cale guy, he going to bug you guys again?" The American frowned. After a long pause, she started, "Maybe, but I'll handle it. Interesting date..." the man gently put his finger to her lips. "Nope, remember this isn't a date. It's a get together with two members of the opposite sex..." She smiled and nodded her head in agreement as he moved his finger away, and kissed her softly. "Duo..." He raised an eyebrow "What? What did I do?!"  
"Nothing, its nothing at all. You know what... your cute, why you don't have a girlfriend all ready is beyond me." Duo grin faded for a split second, but was quickly hidden, "Well now, if I had a girlfriend then I wouldn't have met you. And for some reason I think I would have like it better to have met you, than to have a girlfriend."  
She twirled her hair around her finger, "Well you know... you could have a girlfriend, if you wanted one..." His eyes brightened, "Really, you be my girlfriend?" Nodding her head and smiling, and before she knew it, she was sitting on Duo's lap looking at a man with the largest smile on his face. Her face turned a bright red and he pulled her close to him. As she went to say something he silenced her with a kiss. After breaking the kiss he gently turned her around and wrapped his arms around her. Feeling her flinch he let her go "Are you ok, what's wrong?" She sighed, "Its nothing... nothing at all..." He carefully pulled her back, but he felt a slight flinch again and let her go. "Now don't say it's nothing when its not true. It's your back or something isn't it?" Not waiting for a response he moved her to the edge of his lap, and raised her shirt halfway. "I told you it's nothing." She insisted nervously. He shook his head, "Well, I see a few bruises, but I think your  
muscles are really tense. I'll give you a quick massage if you don't mind. At least I didn't try to do this when you had your knives on you." He said to try to loosen her up some. She nodded her head, still feeling a bit nervous.  
He removed the rest of the shirt so it loosely hung around her neck, and removed his own this is what I get for not getting the AC fixed. Memo to self, get that repaired. Shaking his head in disbelieve he found many more cuts and bruises on her back and sides. Taking a clip from his braid he pinned back her hair. Gently resting his hands and lightly pressed his thumbs into her shoulders and started to relieve the tension in the girl's muscles. Then he started down her shoulder blades, as moving down he added a finger until each of his fingers were making tiny circles on her back.  
Duo moved his hands hesitantly moved under her bra, and raised an eyebrow. Quickly hands were on his wrist, "Don't even think about Mr. Hot Shot go anywhere closer to the location where you're thinking and you'll be knocked out faster than you'll have time to regret it." Duo chuckled and looked over the girl shoulder, "Ok, ok, besides I wasn't going to do anything, promise." Not replying Karen let go of his hands and let down her guard.  
As Duo moved down her back, Karen closed her eyes, as she reached the edge of slumber, she fell into a peaceful sleep. From behind Duo finished and smiled as he realized that she a fallen asleep. Pulling her tank top back on her, Duo gently rested the girl head on his bare chest. Slowly opening her eyes and looking up Karen blushed at the smiling face before her. "Gomen Duo! I didn't mean to fall asleep." His smirk grew and tilted his head, "Its ok. I'm glad that you got to relax some if I had to watch after a bunch of kids, I'd get tense too. But how `bout some of that pizza?"  
******************  
Duo sat back with a sigh, "I told you that was good pizza, ne?" Nodding her head as she sat down beside him again. Laughing, "You are like Heero, ya know, no offence. But you don't talk much do you?" As she shook her head, the man laughed again, and wrapped an arm around her. Muffled noises came from next door. "HEY! Don't shoot; I'm just here to pick up Akima. Man, Karen told me that you weren't a people person, but she didn't tell me you like to pull a gun on your guest. Come on Akima, before I'm used as target practice."  
"Okays Mr. Toddy, bye bye Mr. Heero sir, see yous soon."  
As the sound of footsteps seized the two continued their conversation. "I told Heero that Todd was coming, ah well I'm glad that it sounded like Akima wasn't too bad for him. She can get a little too curious for her own good. But you gotta love the kid." She laughed.  
"You two must be really close. If you don't mind me asking what happened to your parent?"  
The smile fell on the girls face, as she lowered her head. "I don't know." She said in a quite voice. Duo trying to figure out what was wrong went on, "Well if Akima's only four, then shouldn't you remember something..." As her gaze fell she closed her eyes, "They were killed when I was younger..."  
"So, she's like your stepsister or something..."  
"No..." Raising both eyebrows Duo thought he had an answer, "Ah I get it. She was like a kid you found, and you just call her your sister, that's sweet." As tears rolled down her face, Duo quickly bundled her up in his arms, and she whispered something, "What did you say, I didn't hear you."  
"I said she's my daughter." She stuttered.  
******************  
Duo's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "She's your what?!"  
"She is my daughter." As her brow flinched. Duo ran his hand threw her hair, "Why didn't you tell me before?"  
Opening her eyes to him, "Because I didn't think you would understand. I didn't think you would wait for a response, and go ahead and think I'm some bitch or slut."  
He looked into her now a sad blue eyes, "I wouldn't think that. And if you explain then I'd be happy to listen to all of what you have to say."  
Pausing she looked down for a moment, attempting to gather enough strength.  
"Four years ago, during the war, my city was attacked. At that point I lived in a secluded town and the Alliance was in control. But we were in the middle of nowhere, so help from the Alliance wasn't much, and couldn't reach us before OZ did. I was captured by some soldiers and taken to their base. They tried to get me to tell them where the Gundams may be, `cause they had just attacked one of OZ's bases. Since I wouldn't tell them anything, they first beat me. I told them no matter what they did, they couldn't take away my pride, and I wouldn't tell them anything. They made me eat my words like anything... they raped me. I had told them that they couldn't take away my pride, and I was wrong. Each night for who knows how long, I was beaten and raped. Then after one had, had a turn sometimes another would take their `turn'. Some nights I was beaten and raped three to four times. Then I was left until the next night when they would come to tell me to tell them where the  
gundams were. And the same thing happened each night... For some reason I couldn't kill myself, I figured they would do that for me. I escaped when a Gundam attacked OZ, and I found out that I had become pregnant. I didn't want to have an abortion, because there had been enough killings of innocents, and it can be harmful. After I had Akima I ran into more street kids like myself. Todd was the leader; at the time he was about seventeen and really helped me out. He was the one who gave me the name Karen Yume. My real name was actually what I remember my father calling me, Kojo-Chiisai. Because he would always say that I was his Little Princess. But by that time, I could no longer go by that name for I am a disgrace to my family. I finished out high school, only because I wanted to have an education so that Akima could have a good life, and we wouldn't always have to live on the streets. But then I meet Cale, who was nice to me and lent me money so I could pay for things. But  
I got behind on my payments, and... well here I am now..."  
Her head sank into her hands as she tried unsuccessfully not to sob. Duo hushed her, and ran a hand through her black hair, when he quieted her down some he started with his story. "I had a hard time during the war too. Because... I was a gundam pilot." Karen's head shot up and she looked at Duo with a confused look upon her face. "Yea, I was known as The God of Death. So, looks like you're a girlfriend for the one who put you into that spot, but also helped you out, ironic how the world works. I am very proud of you, for all that you have done, for you were put through something you didn't want to do. And I don't think you are a slut at all, and you are especially not a bitch. But you have survived, and I now look at you with great respect. So, now I know why are you so tense all the time... I would be too. I love you Karen Yume, and nothing, nothing at all would make me think less of you, remember that."  
And with that he pulled her close to him, and kissed her. His tongue pushed it's way between their lips and invaded her mouth, yeaning to reach the sweetness inside. After the kiss had broke he smiled, "I wish you could see the look on your face, you look SO cute." He kissed her again, with about as much passion as the first kiss. Duo, yet again, broke the kiss to remove her shirt and started the kiss once more. Embracing her his hands lightly caressed her from her back to her front. This time Karen stopped the kiss; she rested her head on Duo's chest, "Duo?" Taking Duo's hand, which at that point had been resting on her butt, and squeezed his hand tight. "Can... can you just hold me tonight?" Taking his other hand, and lifting up her chin to share eye range. He kissed her lightly, "Of course, if that is what you want, of course I will." Cuddling close to his warm body, Karen smiled and closed her eyes, "Thank you Duo-Chan. I love you..."  
"I love you too Karen Yume." He enclosed his arms around her, as both fell into a peaceful slumber.  
******************  
Karen awoke the next morning with two arms still wrapped around her. Confused for a moment she then glanced up to see her love, Duo. He had a soft smile on his face, as he gazed down upon her. "Ohayo. How long have you been awake Duo-Chan?" Kissing her on the forehead, "Not very long. Did you get a good night sleep?"  
"Hai. But I'm going to have to go soon, Akima and the others will start to worry."  
"Yea, me too. I actually have a job now, but after I finish which is around four-thirty then we could go out." Karen smile faded, "But what about Akima, Todd doesn't get out of work till five today, and I don't want to ask any of your friends again." Duo took two of his fingers and put on at each corner of her mouth, and slowly raised them to make a smile. "That's better, she can come with us then. Well do something with her for a half and hour, and then it will be you and me. It'll be fun!" Taking the rest of his hand, he made Karen nodded her head. Putting on a foolish grin, he moved his fingers to her lips, and made them move up and down, as if she was talking. Then he raised his voice, trying unsuccessfully to sound like her, "Yes Duo that would be great. I will meet you at the park on the corner at four-thirty..."  
"Duo..." Karen tried to speak. But Duo continued, "But now that is settled, kiss me."  
The girl's face flushed as Duo removed his fingers from her lips, and replaced them with his lips. Duo loved it, how her lips were soft, but firm and oh so warm to him. After a few minutes they reluctantly broke the kiss. "Duo... I really have to go now. Um but..."  
"Aw, okies. But what?" Her face blushed again, "You have to let me go." Raising an eyebrow he looked down. Only then did he relies that he had both arms still wrapped tightly around her and were holding her close to him. Letting her go he scratched the back of his head. "Oh, sorry Karen, I didn't... I was... um... oops." A hint of pink reached his face, as he let her go. She then stood up and combed threw her hair smiling. Duo got up and went through his normal routine of getting ready. As he went sliding into the laundry room, instead of hurting himself he ended up hitting a few pillows. He looked up, and Karen was perched on top of the washed peering down at him. Duo slapped a goofy grin on his face, and took the hand that reached out to help him up. "Arigato Karen-Chan. I should have thought about that idea before. You're so smart." She smiled as he lifted her off the washed and spun her around. "Duo, I really have to go, we can dance later." She laughed and tried to  
break free from his grasp. He finally let her go, and bowed as he opened the door for her. "Well then my lady I'll have to hold you to that..." Grinning evilly as they walked out the door. "Well don't be cooking up something too bad, but make it fun." She laughed as they each went their own ways, not being able to wait until they meet again...  
  
(Wanna keep reading go on to part 3) 


	3. chapter 3

Duo drummed his fingers on the counter. Four o'clock, four o'clock. Man time hurry up... I'm, going to have to find a way to threaten time, so it will go by faster...  
"Excuse me sir, but I would actually like to buy this." Snapping out of his trance, Duo looked up to see an older woman standing there. She seemed annoyed as Duo looked over the rim of his sunglasses at her. "Young man I don't have all day, would you please just ring this up so I can get on my way." She passed over a bundle of odds and ends as Duo scanned the items "Uh sorry `bout that ma'am..." She just shook her head ignoring him, "Kids these days, you don't keep them under control then they'll go off into their own world."  
"Adults these days, they don't understand what we go through so they assume too much of us and get mad because they'll never be able to understand us. There ya go have a nice day."  
Duo grinned and handed the gawking lady her bag, as she stormed out of the store. Duo chuckled under her breath as some of the other employees laughed at Duo's comment. He returned to tapping his fingers, waiting for four o'clock to come around.  
Karen had said that they would dance later, so Duo took up in the invite. He planned a small party with the other pilots and a few of their friends they meet at school. So, he'll be able to get that dance, and maybe be able to loosen her up some. She's like a female Heero, he laughed at that, well maybe not that bad. I don't think anyone could be as bad as Heero.  
"Duo... DUO!" The American feel off the stool that he had been sitting on, as girl stood above him. "Oh Duo, you really have to stay in this world when your working. Anyway your shift is over, and I was telling you so I could take over for you." Duo grinned as he stood back up. "Thanks Jenny I'll remember that tomorrow. Wait, wait I remember this though, I don't have work tomorrow. Boy I'm good..." The girl hung her head and sighed. Duo hopped up and slid over the counter. He waved a goodbye as he turned the corner, and ran out of the store.  
  
******************  
  
"To the park, to the park." He mumbled under his breath. He really needed to get a motorcycle or something. He slid into the large park, right when he saw Karen and Akima just sitting down on a bench. Sprinting over to them he hopped in front of them. "Hiya, I'm here. How ya doing? You look great, ya know..." He smiled as he looked at her. She was wearing an ankle length, army camouflage pattered skirt, and a white tank top. Karen smiled, and Akima looked up at him, "Mommy, is this the funny, cute man with the long hair that you were's talking about?" Her face brightened as she pulled her daughter onto her knee, so Duo could sit down. "Yes, this is Duo... and we are fine, thank you." Akima's smile grew as she climbed onto the man's lap and gazed up at him with innocent sky blue eyes. "Guess what Mr. Duo sir, I gets to goes to my friend's house, and spent the night. `Cause she's turned five years old."  
He laughed and nodded, "Really? Well then little lady, I hope you will have fun. And you can just call me Duo." Holding her he stood up, "So what will you two like to do for a half an hour?" As Akima hopped out of his arms, Karen stood up, slinging her bag over her shoulder, and holding out Akima's. Akima grabbed her pink backpack, and put it on. She then took each of their hands and looked up at them, "Let's go swinging. Mommy can we's go swinging?" Karen eyes reached Duo as he smiled he nodded his head, "Aw come on Karen can we can we can we?" She sighed, "All right, come on." The lovers started on the way to the swings, with the young girl swinging happily between them. Once again the little girl smiled as she was lifted and swung between the two, she then let go and ran up a small hill to the swings. The other two sat down on a log surrounding the area. Duo gazed over at his love; a frown reached his brow, "What's wrong Karen-Chan?" She looked around and then at him,  
except that when she looked at him her gazed seemed out of focus. "You don't mind doing this? I mean people are looking, and you don't care what they think?" Duo scooted closer and wrapped an arm around her waist. "No I don't mind, because I love you. I don't care what people think of us, let them think what they want, I love you and that's all that matters. Do you understand?" He kissed her softly on the lips, as she nodded. He grinned, and whispered, "Now then, let's give them something to talk about." An alarmed expression was on her face, as Duo stood up and took her hands, gently pulling her up, and sat her bags down. "Duo... what are you doing?" He reassured her with a smiled, "Come on let's go swinging. That's what a park is for, so let's make use of it."  
Before she could get away, he wrapped his arms around her and carried her over to the swings. "Duo... Duo Maxwell stop that, let me go..." he laughed as he sat her down on the swing, before she could get off he started to push her. Grabbing onto the ropes, she turned her head to look at him, "Duo, when I get down from here I'm going to have to hurt you ya know..." He seemed amused, "Oh really, you going to make me a pincushion with those knives of yours." Akima laughed, "Look at Mommy she's swinging. She's never swinged befores.  
Mr. Duos you ares making my Mommy have fun." The little girl laughed and clapped her hands. Duo turned and looked at her, "Really? Well then we're going to have to change that won't we?" He grinned at the little girl. He then turned back to Karen, who was starting to slow down. When she came back, he promptly grabbed hold of the swing. He grabbed her before she could hop off, as she struggled to break free. "Now that, Karen Yume, is something for the people to talk about." He smiled as she curled her neck to the side, "What?" He whispered, and laughed when she had did it again. "That tickled Duo-Chan." An evil grin reached his face, as her eyes widened. "No, see this would tickle..." He grabbed her from behind and tackled her off the swing. Duo started tickling her as she tried to curl up and protect herself from his attack. She could here Akima laughing from the swings, and Duo's chuckle from behind her. An idea struck Duo, and he forced him and Karen to the top of the  
small hill. Quickly he faced her towards him and wrapped his arms around her body. "Ready... set... go..." He said, and he started them off as the rolled down the hill.  
The pile of laughing limbs finally stopped at the bottom. Karen attempted to get up, but Duo wasn't finished. He rolled over again in the cool grass, so that he was on top. His smiled beamed down upon her. He started to kiss her, but she put a finger to his lips, "Not now Duo-Chan." He nodded his head, and kissed her finger as she removed it.  
"Here I come." Yelled a little voice from the top of the hill. The two broke their trance and looked at the top of the hill to see Akima. She raised her hands above her head, then promptly lay down on the grass and rolled down the hill. She fell just short of the two, where Karen was now sitting in Duo's lap. The girl beamed a smile, and hopped into her mother's lap, tilting her head back to look up. "This is fun Mommy, but when do I gets to go over to Jewel's house?"  
"Jewel's... oh my gosh, I forgot all about that. Duo what time is it?" Before he could respond the clock across the park chimed 4:45. Not that late, "Well little one, I say we should head over there now. How does that sound?" In response the girl got up, ran back up the hill and came back with the two bags. She then held out her hands, waiting for them to be held. Duo grabbed his lover's side one more time, to tickler her, before letting her go. After the two got up, each took response and took hold of a reaching hand. And with that, the cheerful group left the park...  
  
******************  
  
"That was really sweet of you Duo-Chan, thank you." Karen grabbed hold of his hand inside his pocket, and gazed up at him. He smiled down at her and kissed her lightly on the forehead, "No prob Yume-Chan." He took her bag, and put it over his shoulder. "Arigato Duo. When you live like me, ya kinda have to take all your belongings with you, `cause you don't know when you have move." He smiled at her again. "Yea, I knew how that was." The pair strolled down the street, just walking around after dropping Akima off at her friend's house. "Now then, let's go back to my place. I have a surprise for you..."  
The girl raised both eyebrows at the statement, "A surprise, what kind of surprise?" He just smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her closer. She let out a sigh, "Fine, fine, be that way... let's go." She leaned her head on his shoulder and squeezed his hand tighter.  
As they reached the apartment, after unlocking the door, Duo covered Karen's eyes with his hands. "Duo... what *are* you doing?" She could feel his smile, "I told you it's a surprise... keep your eyes closed." She heard the door open, and then felt two callused, but soft hands pull her hands from Duo's coat pockets, which was now on Karen. The hands carefully guided her into the room. She could feel the darkness around her come to a cease, as the lights were flicked on. Someone stood in front of her, "Duo..." His hand quickly covered her mouth, "Now, Yume-Chan... you can open your eyes." Slowly she opened one eye, fearing the worst, but then opened the other.  
Duo stood in front of her, with the biggest grin on his face. Though they weren't alone. The four other pilots were in the room. Her faced flushed, "Duo... what is this?"  
"It's a party. Can't you tell? Wait, with these people I'd understand why you couldn't tell. You said you wanted to dance, and if someone dances it's best at a party, ne? We were going to have more people, but no one showed. So its just us and the other pilots." He turned to face the group, "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Karen Yume. She is my date for tonight's little, very little, party." Wufei raised and eyebrow "Is he telling the truth, that you two are... going out?" When Karen nodded her head, Wufei nearly fell out of his chair. Duo flipped on his stereo. "That is Wufei, he didn't believe me when I told him about you." Wufei's face reddened but remained silent for a moment. "So... you really have a sister, then my apologizes for not agreeing to watch her..." Karen's gazed lowered slightly, "Oh that's ok, except that she isn't my sister... she's my daughter." The group stopped and looked at her. Duo didn't like the tension that was here, especially with Karen. "But  
that's all a long story, ne? Come on this *is* a party, so let's make it one." As Karen sat down Duo handed her a drink. "Um thanks, what is it?" A smirk came to his face, "Just a little wine." He laughed at the look on her face, "Aw come on. You need to loosen up some, please." He looked at her with big puppy dog eyes, as she mumbled, "Ok, fine." He grinned and kissed her on the forehead. Wufei cleared his throat, and Duo glared at him, "What?"  
"Nothing, just kinda keep that to yourself... please." Karen face flushed and looked down into her glass. Heero noticed that and chuckled, "Wufei leave them alone. So Karen, how long have you lived here for?" The others stared at Heero Maybe he's already gotten into the wine... each pilot though. She shrugged, "I lived outside of the city during the war, for reasons I moved here after I had Akima, so it's been about four years." She drank down some of the wine. "Akima... is that your daughter?" Asked an Arabic man. She nodded, "I named her after someone I once knew." Looking down into her drink, she finished the rest of the cup.  
  
******************  
  
Duo smiled. He had finally gotten her to loosen up a little. Though she was close to the point of being drunk, she was a lot less tense. The Duo smile faded a tad as his gazed fell to the floor. "... Duo-Chan what's wrong? You're telling me to loosen up, you need to." Karen smiled sweetly at him. "I just haven't gotten that dance yet." She knitted her brow together, "Well then we'll have to change that won't we..." This time Trowa cleared his throat. "Um, I think we should be on our ways. It was nice to meet you, Karen Yume."  
Wufei left an hour ago, he said he had better things to do. Like go talk to Sally Po... Duo though. The wine had long run out, and each half way to drunk, talked about just about anything. I think Heero actually said more than he has in one day. Duo laughed until Heero gave him his death glare. Quatre wouldn't shut up about his Sandrock, and when Trowa did talk, it was about his performance.  
"Uh sure guys... see you tomorrow..." Trowa nodded his head, and started for the door. He hit Quatre lightly on the shoulder to wake him up. The blonde hair Arabic nearly jumped out of his seat. "Oh um... sorry `bout that. It was nice to get to know you Karen-San. But I must be on my way..." Quatre follow out the door, after Trowa. Heero got up and headed for the opened door. First though, he stopped next to Karen. He bent over a kissed her gently on the forehead. His lips formed a slight smile as she blushed. "You are a wonderful person, and your daughter takes after you. Duo is a lucky person to have found you." She smiled and nodded her head, "I'll talk to you two later. Goodbye..." He walked out the door and closed it behind him. Duo moved closer to Karen after Heero left. "I told you that would be fun didn't I?" In response she kissed him quietly. Hopping up he took her hands, "Come on, you said you wanted to dance, remember..." He was startled when she actually  
laughed, "Um... Yume-Chan... how much wine *did* you have?" She chuckled and kissed him on the cheek, "Not that much... I don't think. So how about that dance?" Backing up, Duo dimmed the lights, and turned on a slow song. The two danced for a time, as time rolled by. They stopped and Karen rested her head on Duo's chest, and closed her eyes.  
Duo smiled and took in on the invite. Slowly he moved his hand down her back, and gently rested it on her butt. Eyes opening in a flash she looked up, " Duo..."  
Lowering his gazed down to her, he smiled. "What's the matta Karen Yume, ya scared or something?" She shook her head and grinned. "It's nothing... I just love you that's all." Duo backed away, and looked playfully at her, and her brow frowned in puzzlement. He grinned and quickly ducked down. Her launched at Karen and grabbed her by the legs. She yelled as she was put over his shoulder. He laughed as he started down the hall. Karen wasn't giving in and began to pound on his back, "Duo! Dou! What are you doing?! Put me down..." Still not letting her down, he pretended to drop her. With that, she attached herself to him, wrapping an arm around his neck. "Duo-Chan... don't do that again." She gave up, and waited to see what he was going to do next. Ah, maybe I shouldn't have had that other glass of wine. I can't even get enough strength to get away from him. But maybe... I don't want to... Hearing a door open, she was carried into a dark room.  
Raising an eyebrow she realized what was actually going on. "Now I really wish I didn't drink that last glass of wine... Then again... maybe not." She mumbled under her breath. The man snickered at the comment, she only then noticed that she was hanging right by his ear, and actually could here her. She laughed, and blew into his ear. He shivered and dropped her onto a mattress. Looking down at her he smiled, "What was that for?" He went to kiss her but she pulled him down, locking on to him, she rolled over so that she was on top of him. "Cause I love you." With that she leaned down to kiss him. Duo leaned into the kiss... he loved her. His tongue teased her lips, seeking entranced to her mouth. She gave in, and his tongue entered her mouth. His tongue firm, but gently caressed hers. She could feel a playful grin reach his lips.  
He slyly moved his hands under her shirt, and gently unhooked her bra, tugging it out from underneath. He then stopped the kiss, and proceeded to remove her shirt. Karen's face turned a lite crimson, as he took control, and grabbed her wrists. Rolling over so he was on top. He quickly removed his own shirt, and pants, and then smiled down at her. She laughed quietly as he came down upon her and nuzzled his nose on her neck. "I love you Karen Yume."  
"I love you too Duo." He kissed her again, as his hands caressed her body. The two bodies intertwined in romance that night...  
  
******************  
  
"Come on girl give it up. Just tell us where the gundams are hiding. It would be a lot less painful for you." I sit here, staring off into a world unknown. Not wanting to look at all the men surrounding me. "Well lil' one, we will get you to talk. We will find out, so you might as well talk now." I glare at the man, not letting the fear hiding inside show. "I will not tell you anything. So you might as well give up. I will never tell you anything that could help you out." With that the solder hits me, hard, across the face. Sending me to the ground. He comes down on top of me, hitting my face, yelling at me. "Come on bitch. This would be a lot easier for the two of us if you just tell us where the gundams are hiding... fine you not going to talk, you are going to regret you ever heard of the word gundam." I try to fight back. My knives have all ready been taken away, so I am defenseless. He tears at my cloths, leaving me with nothing. I close my eyes in pain, why can't I  
do anything. I cannot fight back, I cannot cry out, I cannot tell them where the gundams are. I have to keep my honor. I hear laughing and cruel gestures surrounding me. I am spinning in a world of pain, and shouts. Stop, please stop I cry in my mind. When will all this pain stop...  
"...Karen, Karen wake up." Someone shook her awake. She woke up in a cold sweat. Looking around confused, she saw Duo now sitting next to her. "It was a dream, Yume-Chan. Its ok, its ok." He wrapped his arms around the trembling body. He ran his hand through her hair, and softly pushed her head to his bare chest. "Shh, shh my little Karen. I'm here it will be ok." He wrapped a blanket around her, and tried to gather her body onto his lap. He brushed his hand against her back, in small circles. After her sobs calmed to sniffles, and a few hiccup, she buried her head in his chest. "Duo..." He looked down into her beautiful eyes. "Yes..." She cuddled closer as his hold tightened, "Thank you..." He smiled at her, as her face became confused. He lifted her chin and kissed her deeply. "You don't need to thank me. I love you, and you love me. And you loving me is enough thanks for someone like me."  
She smiled and nodded her head, "Whatever you say. How `bout I fix us some breakfast. You can take a shower if you want, and I'll see what I can find in the house." He nodded and released her from his grasp, and jumped out of the bed. He kissed her on the forehead, "Arigato Yume-Chan. You're the greatest." She blushed as he started off towards the bathroom.  
Karen got up and pulled on her tank top. Going threw her bag; she found her blue boxer pants. "It's good to keep all your possessions with you. Sometimes it comes in handy." She mumbled to herself. I'm glad Duo didn't ask what my dream was about, it might have worried him... but forget about that. I need to move on. Duo's here for me now, I shouldn't worry. Now, lets go see what I can make us for breakfast... Karen went into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, and searched the pantry, the girl's only luck for finding anything edible was a box of pop-tarts. "Pop-tarts, damn these things have been around for centuries. But hell they're good. This guy is going to have to do some major shopping. What does he eat? Wait he is a guy, some reason I don't want to know..."  
Putting four blueberry pop-tarts into the toaster, she looked around the living room. She smiled grimly to herself. I love him, I really do but... he needs some tips on keeping his house clean. She noticed the camera in the corner. She walked over to it, and flipped it on. Standing in front of it, she cleared her throat, and smiled briefly. "Hello Duo-Chan..."  
  
******************  
  
Duo smiled as he finished tying off the end of his braid. He waltzed into the living room, where Karen turned away from the camera. "Morning Love. Whatcha doing?" He asked her.  
She shrugged and smiled back at him, "Nice boxers." She remarked as he stepped over to her and gave her a hug and kiss. The man chuckled, "Why thank you. If you want you could take a shower... I promise I won't peek." Slapping him on the shoulder, she smiled softly and nodded her head. "Thanks. I put some of those pop-tart things in the toaster. They are sitting on a plate now. I'll be out in a few minutes." Kissing him lightly on the lips, she started down the hall. Duo yelled after her, "Thanks for breakfast, and that kiss. Towels are in the closet in the bathroom..." She smiled and gave him the peace sign, as she entered the bathroom, and shut the room.  
After turning on the shower, Karen stripped down and stepped in. She closed her eyes, as the water rain through her hair, and down her back. Running her hands through her hair, after rinsing out the shampoo, she tilted her head back, letting the water run down her face. The voices rushed back to her. Talk girl, we can make you. One of the solders yells at me. My body is stripped of its clothes. Thrown into an icy cold shower, they will not let me out. Please stop... my mind cries. I will not give in... I cannot give in. I am dragged out after what seemed like a lifetime. My body is shaking from the cold. I am again raped and beaten. I can hear their sick laughing. It tears at my soul... but I will not give in. After the men leave, I dress again. And curl up my body in the corner, and wait until the next time... that I wait to see if I live or not...  
The girl's eyelids released their grasps, as she gasped for breath. Her eyes stung with water and tears. Sighing she turned off the shower. Reaching out she grabbed for a towel. After wrapping it around her, she stepped out. She had noticed a stood in the corner and pulled it in front of the mirror. Grabbing her brush she combed the long black hair. Stopping the girl's gaze fell. Closing her eyes, trying to stop the tears from flowing. What is wrong with me...  
"Yume-Chan... are you ok?" A man's voice came from the door. She opened her eyes, and looked into the mirror, seeing Duo's reflection standing in the doorway. Nodding her head, she looked down again. The man walks up to me. It's all ready time for another torture. When will it stop... I remember this man. He is just a beater. Maybe he will kill me this time get it over and down with. I am quickly thrown against a wall. Kneed in the stomach, kicked in the side. He is yelling word unknown to pure ears. But there is an explosion outside, and he stops. The speaks come on, and sirens are alarmed, "We are under attack. It's a gundam..." then it stops after a loud scream. The man runs out of the room, leaving the door open, and left me to die. "There's your gundam..." I mutter under my breath. Now I can die in peace...just let this pain stop...  
"Karen, what's wrong, please tell me. You are not all right, you are crying." Duo voice caressed her soul. He can't know, I don't want him to know... A hand rested on her bare shoulder. Teary eyed she gazed up as his sweet face. Duo knelt down, and wrapped his arms lovingly around her. He ran his hands through her silky hair. "I love you, Karen Yume. You need to tell me what is wrong, what you are thinking. It's not good to keep it all inside, trust me I know, please, please tell me." She sat there for a moment, deciding if she would tell him or not. She finally gave into her emotions. "You know how I told you that I was beaten and raped, `cause I was the leader of our group, well those memories haunt me. And on the last day that I was there..."  
I lay dying on the floor, people screaming as the base was being destroyed. I didn't have to count on the gundam do destroy this part, because I knew it wasn't in his mission. I watched my blood spread across the floor in front of me. People ran by, but didn't seem to notice me. I cringe as I feel bruises starting to form on my broken bones, by now. The halls became quite, but then I hear a single pair of boots clack on the floor. They stop by my door. I can feel the person's presents. I saw their boots, now in front of my face. The person kneels beside, me trying to see if I am alive. "Leave me, you don't need to help me..." I force a whisper. The person chuckles, it is a woman. "And why would I do that. You keep all of us from harm, and your pain should stop. I am getting you out of here." With that the girl, about nineteen, puts my arm around her shoulder, and picks me up. "Who are you?" I ask I have never seen her before. "My name is Akima, I lived in the city and have  
seem you around. I learned about a girl who was a prisoner. She had taken all the blows for us, and would not tell them where the gundams were. When we got loose I came to find her. And I found you. I am sorry for what happened, I heard about all that they did. To show my gratitude, I am going to help you." I lower my head, because I am ashamed that she knows what had happened. But I am somewhat glad that she is helping me. We start out of the building. I can still hear a few explosions.  
We step out into the fading light. We don't get that far though. A large piece of shrapnel comes flying at us. Akima throws us to the ground; I wince from the pressure put on my broken bones. After the last explosion, Akima uncovers me from her protective cover. The shrapnel had hit her, and she has lost too much blood. I ask her why she did that, and she only smiled, before entering the world of death. I know I must get away. So I try to pick myself up, I am covered in blood. As I get up, I look off onto the base. Not too far away stands a gundam. As its scythe finished cutting through an Aries, it turns towards me. I can only stare at the machine. The one who put me in the torture, but also got me out. I think that it is going to kill me. We stare at each other, for a time, until it moves, and leaves. I think to myself that I am now free, but why do I still live, why didn't the gundam kill me...  
"And that's my story." She finished. Duo tied off a braid that he had aimlessly had done to Karen's hair as she told her story. He hugged the shaking body. But it had seemed less tense then she had been sense he had meet her. "So that was you... I remembered seeing some prisoners escaping, so I just got this feeling to let them go. I saw one that was covered in blood, and I wanted to help her, but I had to get back. I'm really sorry of what happened." He looked into the mirror and smiled gently at her reflection. "You know what, Yume-chan. You are very beautiful..." She looked down, and shook her head. A frown puckered on his face. He took her chin and made her look into the mirror. "Well then what do you see?" Her eyes lowered not looking at the mirror. "I see nothing. Just an empty shell, in the shape of a human, who isn't beautiful, just empty..." The American took the stool and turned it around, so that she faced him. He titled his head, to be in the girl's gaze  
range. "That is not true. You know what I see... I see a beautiful young woman, who is full of dreams. She is a kind and caring mother, and a great girlfriend. I don't know what you don't see, but I wish I could show you, how beautiful you are to me. And I will *never* stop loving you, no matter what happens." His arms tightly embraced the body in front of him; as if he let go she would slip away. He released her, yet still held her shoulders. She gazed into his eyes, and was swimming in the depths of the indigo eyes. So full of love and kindness, her own eyes filled with tears, he looked at her gently. "Duo, I... I... love... you." He smiled. "I know... I know." The man then kissed her. As his tongue invaded her mouth, his hand caressed her face. He pulled back when he brushed past tears. "Why are you crying, Yume-Chan?" She shook her head and smiled, which raised his spirit when she smiled. "Nothing, I'm just happy. That's all Duo-Chan, you just make me so happy." Softly  
he smiled again, and continued the kiss. He pulled her body close to his. Her warmth comforted him, body and soul. He loved her... he really truly loved her. And now... I just have to keep her...  
  
******************  
  
While waiting for Karen to get dressed, Duo sat in deep thought on the couch. How could I keep her... I have an idea... that's it I've got it... I think... a head resting on his shoulder and a warm body sitting next to him made him seize thinking. "Oi, Yume-Chan. What do you have to do today?" She thought for a moment, "I'll have a few things to catch up with, and pick up Akima later this evening, I want her to be able to be with friends a lot more that I was ya know... So maybe after I finish... we could meet up again." The American grinned. "That'll be great, I have to do something too. So how `bout we meet in that alley that we meet before, and then we'll go from there." Standing up she hugged and kissed him. "Three sound fine to you?" He looked at the clock, it was almost two right now. That'll give me plenty of time...  
Nodding his head, "Three it is. I'll miss you, Karen Yume." Looking into her eyes he thought he saw a hint of unshed tears, but they were blinked away. "I'll miss you too, Duo-Chan. See ya soon, and don't get into trouble, `k." He nodded his head, and tried as hard as possible to have an innocent expression on his face. "Goodbye... Duo." Quickly jumping up, he grabbed her arms and pulled her close. Before she could respond he kissed her passionately. As they pulled apart, he put a finger to her mouth so she wouldn't speak. "It's not goodbye. I will see you again. You say goodbye when you will never see that person again, so please don't say goodbye." Drawing back his finger, his kissed her once again. "Duo... Duo..." Karen tried to speak, as her lover claimed her lips. He tugged her closer to him, and how much she wanted to she didn't give in. As his hands caressed her body, she moved hers behind him. Moving it up, she grabbed hold of his braid, and tugged on it. Duo quickly  
stopped, and pulled back looking into her eyes. "Sorry Duo-Chan I won't say it again... until it's the end. And *that* is for later." She raised an eyebrow and smiled. Giving her an evil grin he hugged her, "I'll hold you to that statement. I love you, see ya soon..." Kissing her lightly he let her go. Smiling the girl nodded her head and headed for the door. "I love you too... goodb-... I'll see you soon." She grabbed her bag from the couch, opened the door and stepped out; turning to close it she blew him a kiss. She smiled as he acted as if he was trying to catch in and place it on his cheek. Closing the door behind her she started off.  
She got to the top of the stairs, and turned to look behind her. Eyes filling with tears she stared at his apartment door. I can only hope... that I will see you again...  
  
******************  
  
Karen strolled down the stairs of the complex, brushing away a few tears. Brushing past a man she turned around, it was Heero. "Oh hi Heero." He nodded, and looked at her. For some reason his eyes softened, "Are you all right, Duo didn't do anything to you, did he?" Shaking her head she forced a smile. "I'm just not sure if I'll ever be able to see him again, that's all." The man looked at her puzzled and seemed to ask her why. "Never mind, its nothing." Nodding his head again, he left. The girl sighed and started off again. I'm glad that Akima is with her friend; I don't want to get her hurt... I don't want anyone to get hurt... she entered the cities shopping area. I need to get this over with, Duo wish me luck, and I will always love you no matter what happens...  
Sliding through the group of people, she looked around. She wasn't sure what she was looking for. Cale was after her, and wanted her dead. And this time he wouldn't let anyone get in the way, no one. The sound of a guns trigger, she stopped dead in her tracks, he was here... She could smell it his foul smell of cheap cologne and smoke. "Hello, bitch, I told you I'd find you." He voice was low, and hissed like a snake. "Now I was thinking, I want my money, and I know you ain't got it. So I was thinking... instead of money you could pay... in another way." He grinned and rested a hand of her shoulder. Shrugging it off, she turned around. "Pervert I would rather die than do anything with you." His grin faded and he became angry, "Girl, I gave you a chance, and now that's what's going to happen. And that braided freak isn't going to stop me this time."  
Taking the hint, Karen had to think fast. Damn, Duo made me leave my knifes at his place what do I do now. Um... hell, get the guy where it hurts... Smirking she gave him a little wave. She threw her hands back and did a flip. Kicking her leg while going, she hit him in a tender spot. "I'm not dying today Cale. And I hope that hurt." She yelled as she started running. Cale fell to the ground in pain, "Bitch I'll get you." Staggering up, he started after her.  
"Move! Get out of my way!" Karen shouted as she ducked under someone putting up a sign, and ran underneath a ladder. "Sorry!" She turned back as the guy fell off the ladder, she saw Cale coming at her at top speed. He shouted after her. She really wished that guy couldn't yell, because everyone in a mile radius turned and look, which slowed her down.  
A cart was pulled out in front of her, and she looked too late. Tumbling over the cart, Karen hit the ground. After rolling on her side, she quickly picked herself up, and started again. Damnit, he's getting too close. She could almost fell his breath down her neck, she turned and looked again, and he was shorting the distance rapidly. She noticed him pull out his gun again, and he shot after her. Get out of the street... get out of the street... As he shot at her again, she pumped to the ground. Rolling into an ally she got up again. Starting to run again, she stopped. Her breath was cut short; this is where she had meet Duo. Is this weird or what?  
A shot ricocheting off the ground cut her daydream short. The girl started off again but she was too late. Hearing the gun again Karen tried to dodge the bullet, and got shot on her left side of her stomach. Landing hard on the ground, the girl closed her eyes in pain. Cale wasn't going to stop; he was too angry, full of fury. Taking quick steps over to the body on the ground and stood over it. "I gave you a way out, bitch. But you didn't take my kind offer, and now... you'll pay for it." She moaned and tried to crawl away. "Kind offer, sure Cale think what you want. I'd never ever give in, no matter if I was to die or not." He frowned, and then snickered kicking the girl where he had first shot her. "I'll kill you, but I'll make it slow and painful. No one cheats Cale McDonald." A smiled of pain reached the body on the ground. "So that's your last name. So are you related to that Ronald McDonald?" He kicked in the stomach again. "Bitch what's that suppose to mean?" Still  
trying to crawl away, she snickered and didn't reply. Becoming angrier Cale bent down. Grabbing her by the braid he pulled her up. Wincing in pain, she tried to break free but couldn't.  
"Let me go Cale." She shouted as he pushed her over to a wall. "I won't let you go... until I'm finished." He had a glint of something in his eyes, and she didn't like it. She wouldn't show her fear; she just had to hold him off, until someone helped her. Please... someone help me...  
******************  
"This is just perfect." Duo smiled to himself. "And just in time to meet my Karen Yume." He strolled casually out the mall and down the street. He kept his smile on his face and said hello to just about anyone. He then saw Heero, "Hey, Heero!" Running over to his, he hopped if front of him. "What's up. I thought you went back to your apartment." He started at him, "Hn. I did, but I saw Karen, and she was acting really weird. So I decided to come back, and keep an eye out for her. Why aren't you with her?"  
"Because I had to get something for her, and she said she had to do something. You don't think..." Hearing some complaints from a merchant Duo asked the man what had happened. "Some girl was running through here, and a man was following her. She tipped over my stand and didn't even stop to help." A concerned Duo thanked the man, and took off. Heero followed behind. "Duo what the hell are you doing?" Stopping for a moment he turned back to Heero. "Remember that guy that was hurting Karen before? I need your help Heero this might take more than one person. That has to be what was bugging Yume-Chan, that she knew that he was after her. Damn she should have told me..." He muttered to himself, and started off again, Heero following behind, loading his gun.  
Turning into the ally he saw them. Cale had her up against a wall, and Karen was struggling to get free. Cale laughed and was up to no good. Duo became angrier than he had ever been in his life. "Hey Cale. Get your perverted hands off her!" Cale stopped and slowly turned his head. "Oh it's the braided freak, what are you going to do kid? You can't hurt me. There is one of you, I'll tell you something, I eat kids for you for breakfast."  
"Eating kids? You know that's not good for you, maybe that's why you stink." Karen spit at him. Cale turned back to her and kneed her. "Shut up bitch. I'll finish you later." He then threw her to the other side of the ally. She hit the wall and shouted in pain.  
Duo fumed with anger as Cale laughed. "I told you to stop." Duo ran head on and punched the man in the stomach. Not being prepared Cale bent over in pain. "Why you freak, you asking to be messed up?" The American gave him an evil grin, "I guess so. Don't mess with my girlfriend, or *you'll* have to be messed up. And not just by me, by my friends too." Shaking his head, he turned his attention to Karen. Kneeling beside her, he took her in his arms. "Oh Yume-Chan, why did you have to go and do something like that." She just smiled at him, and snuggled closer to him. "Kid this is far from over." Cale hissed. Starting to stand up to his full six foot four, he was going to head for the two lovers. A gun pointed at his forehead made him stop. Looking up he saw another boy in front of him. A cool expression on his face, "If you would like to keep yourself whole, I suggest you stop right there."  
A woman that owned a shop next door had heard the noises, and went to see what was wrong. She screamed when she saw Heero holding a gun to a man twice his size head. "What the hell's going on, and what are you doing in my ally?" The woman asked. Heero just looked at her, and turned back to Cale. From the ground Duo spoke, "There isn't time to explain, please call the cops, and an ambulance."  
The woman nodded her head, and shuffled back inside, still shaking. "Duo..." he looked back down, and smiled grimly at his love. "I love you." She muttered. He came, but ooh look there's four of him... how cute. "I love all four of you Duo's." Duo raised an eyebrow and forced a chuckle. "I love the one and only one of you, Karen Yume." She nodded her head, and smiled almost drunkenly. Running a hand through her hair, he noticed a lot of blood coming from her stomach, too much blood.  
Karen looked up at Duo, and her smile faded. "Um, Duo? I don't feel so good." Everything became really hazy to her; the last thing she heard was someone calling her name, and sirens in the background.  
  
******************  
  
Duo had been sitting next to her for hours, but she still lay there silent. He looked at her bruised body, and smiled softly. Though it was bruised, her tan soft skin, and her cute face were still so beautiful to him. The others were in the waiting room, but Heero had just taken the sleeping Akima to his apartment. She wasn't going to die, but her wounds were pretty bad. After being shot, it wouldn't have been as bad if Cale hadn't repeatedly kicked her in the same location of the shot, but he didn't care about that, just that she was ok.  
The police and ambulance arrived five minutes after Karen blacked out. Duo held her until then, and had sat by her side ever sense she was able to have visitors. The doctors weren't going to let him in until a gun to their foreheads made then change their mind.  
The man sighed and gently rested his head on the girl's heart. "Karen, please be ok. I don't want to live without you." He whispered to the still girl. A slight moan arose the man, and he looked up. Karen slowly opened her eyes, to two violet eyes, and a soft grin. As the haze stopped a clear Duo was in front of her. "Duo, what happened?" She moaned, as the pain hit her. He smiled a brushed the hair from her face. "You blacked out, and now you're in the hospital. Cale's in jail, and Akima's safe and asleep at Heero's. But why didn't you tell me that you knew about Cale? I could have helped, I love you, and I don't want to lose you."  
She smiled, "That's why. I love you and didn't want you to get hurt. And I did tell you, in my own way." A quite laugh escaped her from the look on Duo's face. Pulling him down, she kissed him lightly. "But what did you want to tell me, I know we can't get out and do anything right now, but we can talk, can't we." Pausing for a moment, Duo dug into one of his pockets. Holding something in his hand, he took Karen's in the other. "Actually there is something I want to tell you. I love you with all my heart. I've never felt this way about anyone. I always thought that I would be alone, that I could never talk about my life during the war. But then I met you, and that all changed. I know that we are young, but that doesn't matter we can make it I know we will, believe me. I don't know how to do this right, so I'll say it straight out. I love you more than life itself. Karen Yume... will you marry me?" He held her hand tighter, as tears fell silently down her face. Taking the  
small box from his hand, he opened it for her. "I *do* believe you, somehow I just do. Duo Maxwell, let's just say... I do." He smiled at her, and she smiled right back. "Thank you, I will make your life worthwhile." He took the ring and slid it gently onto her finger. Kissing her, he climbed gently on top of her. "I still remember what you said before." Rolling her eyes slightly, "Duo-Chan. I'm tired..." He put a puppy-dog face on, she sighed. Kissing her his tongue sought entry. Giving in the girl wrapped her arms around him. After he pulled back, sitting her up he smiled, "That hospital gown looks absolutely stunning on you." Blushing she frowned, "Um Duo... what will the nurse think if she came in?" Duo pulled her close, and started to untie the gown. "Who cares Yume-Chan... I love you." Before she could respond, he caught her in a passionate kiss, which made her forget about the stupid nurse and what she would think. I'm getting married... I'm getting married to the  
most wonderful man in the world...  
  
(Wanna keep reading go on to part 4) 


	4. chapter 4

Six years later...  
  
"Everyone, come on in here." A man yelled, and hopped onto the couch, with a remote in his hand. Three other men, a woman and a child entered the living room. "Come on take a seat..." The woman turned to face the screen, "Duo-Chan, what is this?" Grinning he grabbed her from behind and pulled her down onto his lap, as they laughed. "Since it's raining outside, I figured that we could watch some of my old videos." Leaning up he kissed her on the cheek. "Mommy watch out, Daddy's going to give you cooties." A little boy cringed his nose, as he sat next to Wufei. Duo laughed, "We should have named you Wufei not Darren. At five I can understand you thinking people have cooties, but Wufei... I think he still believes in cooties." Darren frowned as he flipped his chestnut brown braid behind him. And both him and Wufei crossed their arms, and turned to the screen. "Yume-Chan, remind me not to let him hand around Wufei so much, he's rubbing off on him." Raising an eyebrow the  
Chinese turned back to him, "Maxwell I am not amused. Lady Maxwell I don't know how you can put up with him." Karen smiled, and turned back to face Duo. "Well I do. And I think it's cute that Darren likes you, Wufei." She kissed Duo on the nose, and turned back. "Sorry Mommy that we're late, Uncle Heero was helping me with my homework." A girl walked in with bouncing black curls, a smile on her face, and holding Heero's hand.  
Heero sat down without a word and sat Akima on his knee. "So are we going to start this or what, Daddy?" Smiling Duo clicked `play' on the remote. For hours old videos rolled on the screen. Some made the whole group laugh, other didn't. Wufei left around the time that his `soda accident' played, giving Duo a threatening glare, as he carried the sleeping Darren to bed. Quatre left soon after, and Trowa said his goodbyes a half an hour later. Following Duo's tape of his morning ritual of getting dressed, Heero picked up the half asleep Akima. She leaned over and kissed her mother and father goodnight, and snuggled close to Heero. "Thank you Uncle Heero. Goodnight, Mommy and Daddy." He nodded his head at the couple and carried the girl to her room.  
Duo about to get up was stopped by Karen. Looking back at the screen, he gazed with puzzlement at it. From the video they could see that the camera was being zoomed into focus. Stepping in front of it was Karen. Duo looked over at her, and asked her what that was. "Remember when I was shot, and I had said that I did tell you, but in my own way? Well this is it..." Taking his chin, she turned his face back to the screen.  
"... Hello Duo-Chan. I don't know when you will get this, and I don't know what would have happened to me by then. I wanted to tell you that I love you, more than anything. I also wanted to thank you, for everything you have done. I don't know if I'll ever be able to tell you what has bothered me, but maybe someday I will. I was afraid to love you at first, because of what happened in my past, but also because I am afraid of losing you. Cale said that he is going to kill me, and trust me he doesn't give up that easy. But to make this short, no matter what happens to me, I will always love you. I ask you one more favor, is that if anything does happen to watch over Akima for me? I have to go now, love you forever. Bye..."  
The camera was clicked off just as Duo walked into the room. Duo turned off the video, and turned to face Karen. She looked down, "I guess that wasn't the best way of telling you, sorry. I just didn't want you to get hurt. And you kept that promise, even if you didn't know. You watched over Akima, later Darren, and me. Thank you, I can still remember what you told me that night too." Duo smiled, and pulled her close. "That's ok, and I remember that night too. I can still picture the look on that nurse's face when she came in the next morning, and you weren't alone." Not wanting her to respond, Duo pulled her onto his lap and kissed her. Running his hand through her silky hair and smiled.  
  
******************  
  
As Duo lay on the couch, he looked down on his sleeping love. Her breath fell warmly on his chest, and he ran his hands through her hair. She snuggled close to him and sighed, unaware in her sleep. Duo looked up at the ceiling, and smiled to himself. My wish finally came true. I found my love, my true love. I have a family, a real family. Maybe I will live a normal life after all. Only time will tell... Kissing his lover on the forehead gently he whispered, "I love you Karen Yume Maxwell." Smiling, she whispered in her sleep, "I love you too, Duo Maxwell." And another thing in common, we both talk in our sleep. Shifting down, he wrapped his arms tightly around her, and closed his eyes. With a smile on his face, the couple entered the dream world, and were finally free of the past's troubles...  
  
THE END  
  
::Looks out from hiding spot:: well you made it this far? Tell me what you think. Please! 


End file.
